


Hitting Hallucinations

by Hoodedpanpuckpookapan (ghostdreaming)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alfred is A Good Grandfather To Bruce's Foundlings, Alfred is A Good Parent To Bruce, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Non-Traditional Opinions on Gender and Identity, Background Unconservative Sexualities and Romantic Practices, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batdad, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Both Very Blink And You Miss It, Bruce Might Have Killed The Joker, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Everybody In This Family Needs A Hug!, Gen, Gossip and Scandal Mongering, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Including Loss Of A Child and a Suicide, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason rejected Talia's advances, Jason's Bad Language, Jay's ability to even consent was highly compromised at the time!, Mention of Canon Non-Con, Mentions of Family Tragedies, Mentions of Tragic Deaths of OCs, Mr & Mrs Drake are Bad Parents, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, Slade Wilson also better keep his skeevy eyes off Dick!, Some Mention of Blood and Gore, Some Paranormal 'Stuff' Going On Too, Tarantula and Talia are both on the BatFam hit list for that, The Wayne Family And The Media, The Wayne Family Curse, Trauma, Who cares how canon played that!, Young Tim Drake's Hero Worship, because- multiple Jokers?, more than once, yet The Joker is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/Hoodedpanpuckpookapan
Summary: Jason Todd died in Ethiopia. Now he was back, readying his plans to kill his former family (Because they hadn't been able to save him. Because they hadn't killed his murderer and avenged his death. Because they'd moved on with their lives. Because someone evidently better was filling his old roles. Because...because he's nothing but a failure, and a zombie, and he misses them, and Everything HURTS, and, and, and.... AND HE JUST HATES EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE RIGHT NOW!Unfortunately, for him, said plans didn't take into account the possibility of being dogged by the very last dead hero he'd have ever expected to fight him on it.A 'What If?' featuring multiple Jason Todds ( two of which play the Ghosts of Jasons' Past When It Was A Wonderful Life). Jason gets to see his family suffering over his death way more than any results his revenge plans could have ever accomplished...And finds out it doesn't feel as good as he thought it would. Plus, the image of The Joker keeps popping up and calling him son.





	Hitting Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> If this works out I would like to thank CaptainOzone for the encouragement! ( And can someone tell me how I put a link to the story that inspired me to make a go with this idea?)  
> Some of the resulting Canon- Divergences will be because of the plot but others are because of canon inconsistency, from Canon changes in the resets, and from my ignorant little attempts at being more realistic( in my mind at least), as well as the fact that I'll likely accidentally mess up in spots when my imperfect memory screws things up too. Some parts I hope can be viewed as either placed in a version of the comics' universes or that of the the BvsS And JL movie universe. And just to warn everyone, I'm also a really slow writer and have a dozen other fanfiction works also going at the moment so.... 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR JASON'S MURDER AND ESCAPE FROM HIS GRAVE! And Willis Todd's abuse.

_He never heard the explosion. How would he have? The sounds were produced by the reaction of suddenly super heated air and uncountable billions of pieces of shrapnel ripping through, and shredding apart, the wood and metal warehouse, as well as the far less resilient bodies of the two flesh and blood people trapped within._

_He didn't really remember waking up in his grave. Or digging out of it. More like there was a point in the pain where everything was only cramped, soundless, darkness..before giving way and then he was being smothered by cold all enveloping **weight....**_

_No, he didn't have to have clearly and distinctly perceived and registered every single pain and horror that had taken place in those events. Because his subconscious was more than willing to fill in the blanks...._

_"Poor little birdy, you've gone a gotten all Broken!_ _No good for Batsy now...'"_

And dredge up ancient history, for no reason other than to add to the complete suckiness of it all, while it was at it.

_" Worthless little shit! I'll teach you! Cath! I told you to get me some more beer! SO GET OUT OF HERE AND GO GET ME MORE ! "_

_And sometimes it even added junk_

_" Love the new look! I'm thrilled! I'm honored! The Bats are just gonna die when they see what I've made of you! "_

The echo of that laughter and his own screaming woke him. Choking on the memory of the liquid from the Lazarus Pit, on grave dirt, on his own blood.

 


End file.
